Secret of the Wild Horse, Revised Edition
by Ho-Iatneh
Summary: Ranma is not acting himself, he is eating less and less, and completely lack the same spirit he used to have. RanXNab, OOC, continuationaltiverse, Lemon in the future like the original, only with better grammer, and a few plot twists.
1. Disclaimer OMAKE!

Disclaimer OMAKE!

The sun rises over the Tokyo ward of Nerima, The birds are chirping, the morning dew is forming on the grasses….wait….this ain't Nerima….Ahhh….There it is the Pegasus flying over the horizon. Yep it is a normal day in Nerima.

Meanwhile in the Tendo dojo, A very pissed off blue haired girl walk into the dining room saying "baka, baka ,baka, baka" as if in a chant. This of course is the infamous Akane Tendo..

"infamous, did you just call me infamous?" Akane asked

"umm…." Iatneh responded, a sweat drop formed on the back of Iatneh's head

"IATNEH NO BAKA!" A 300 ton, 500 meter long hammer appeared

"neh, huh, huh" Iatneh waves a finger, the hammer suddenly disappeared

"precious?"

Akane is temporarily subdued, but she seems to have replaced the angry chant of "baka, baka, baka" with a remorseful chant of "precious? Precious? Where are you precious?"

"Remember this is MY story?"

This jolted her from her chant and turn a pair of remorseful glances over to the intruder.

"But, but I only follow Takahashi-sama's directions and where is my precious?"

"Well this is my story, I am not getting any money out of this, and I am the kami in this story. Can I count on your cooperation in this…o by the way you do not have a choice in this. As for your precious it is right here." as the said huge hammer appear floating right in front of her face.

"PRECIOUS!!" Akane attempted to grab the said hammer, but as her hand reached it, her hand and body fell through and landed into the arms of Iatneh.

"precious?" Akane asked again

"Yes, I am precious" quiped Iatneh, as his hand moved southward and his mouth inched toward a pair of plump lips on a rotund but cute face.

At first, Akane tried to brake away from the kiss, but her head was stiff, but after a while, she responded with the same passion she had for Martial Art. Iatneh's hand went around Akane's waist, with her hand went around his neck and leaned upward as she strives to deepen the kiss.

As the kiss was broken, still in the intimate hug

"Are you going to cooperate?" murmured Iatneh, like sakura petals blowing in a clean spring breeze.

"mmmm, I will if I can get my precious back"

"Alright, if you do me a favor"

As Iatneh finished his statement, he begun to grow in size, and begin to take the shape of the Shikima king?

"Mwahahahahahaha, fighting is futile, you may as well enjoy it!" his voice became a deep rumble like the coming of a thunderstorm.

And a thunderstorm did come, blacking out the display screen as the only thing working is the audio

All was heard was the squishing sound and gasping sound that is coming from the receivers. The protest was completely gone and was replaced by a very vigorous moaning sound and a muffled scream.

Then all of a sudden all the sound was done, their was the sound of a body collapsing on to the ground, though a faint rugged breathing sound can also be heard.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" as the sound of Iatneh coming over the audio feed.

"mmmmmm" was all that was heard from Akane and followed by the return of video feed. Akane is currently dressed in the same way she had dressed when the entire things started with but she is currently laid down on the ground. Iatneh was standing also in the same spot before the thunderstorm came in and blew away the video feed. Akane slowly stands up with her hammer in hand and...

"IATNEH NO HENTAI"

The hammer hit the spot where Iatneh was, but there was dust everywhere caused by her hammer of (self-)righteous retribution, but as the smoke clears up Iatneh was nowhere to be found.

End disclaimer

End Blubber: I do this because I can...Thanks Kaiden for suggesting to break this away from the main chapter.


	2. What is Happening Here?

Chapter 1: WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?

Ho-Iatneh

Pre-Read by: Kidan AKA Blackwolf and Umi

--Morning--

The sun rises over the Tokyo ward of Nerima, the birds are chirping, the morning dew crystalizes over the blades of the grass, and also a clean, crisp ocean breeze blowing up the crimson, yellow, and other leaves that is on the ground. A lone figure was soaring above the aquamarine skys that is doted with patches of fluffy clouds.

Meanwhile in the Tendo dojo, A very pissed off blue haired girl with an intense blood-red aura surrounding her as she stomps into the dining room chanting "baka, baka, baka..."

This seemingly-constant-angry girl is called Akane Tendo. She is a martial art of some caliber, that have enough self-righteous that makes the Catholic Church looks humble (AN: couldn't resist). She practices some beginning part of the Tendo Sect of the Anything Goes Martial Art School. She was never able to reach a level that is not mediocre at best being first dan black belt. She treats the Art like a hobby rather a life-line. So as Nerima has been flooded with Martial Art caliber, she does not display her understanding of those that treats Martial Arts as a life-line. She never pushed herself more than she have to, so she only maintain her level of Martial Art for close to six years. She is currently wearing a grayish coloured gi, that is coated with years of dirt and sweat that she wears like a trophy. Her breathing is still laboured whether it is from her work out or the recent discord with her fiance that is now learning to fly with her help of her love tap with her heavy mallet of self-righteousness.

"Akane-chan, do you have to hit Ranma that hard through the roof?" called a concerned Kasumi with her hand and eyes concentrating on chopping the vegetable in front of her.

Kasumi being the oldest of the three Tendo sisters, was the one who took up the job of a housewife after the death of her mother. She took over the Wa of the house, due to their father's emotional breakdown, because of their mother's premature death. She is wearing her usual modest traditional clothing that only allow the showing of her well calloused hands that speaks for her work around the house. Her long skirt flowing to her ankle. The clothing also speaks volumes of her role, it is quite obvious it is worn with use as well as the well patched areas, those places can only be seen with a very meticulous eye speaks volumes for her skill with a needle. The clothing also speaks about the poverty that the household is in. Her back is turned toward the dining room with a strap in the middle of her back which displays that she is current wearing an apron her long, chocolate, satin hair hides the upper strap that is around her neck.

"YES!" the youngest Tendo responded fiercely

"Just checking" replied Kasumi very curtly, whether because of disapproval or something else is not clear. The steady click of the well-cared knife on the worn chopping board stopped for a few second, as she sighed and shaken her head in disappointment. Then the steady click of the sound of the knife on chopping board resumed.

"Why does he always screw it up?" said Akane timidly in a sigh of disappointment, oblivious to Kasumi's previous sign of disappointment.

"Screw what up?" chirped a voice behind her

Akane jumped up and turned around seeing Nabiki descended from the stair and entered the room with an extra skip in her step, and is practically glowing for some unknown reason.

Nabiki being the middle Tendo, she was the one who took up the duty of the financing of the house and dojo after their mother's death. She was responsible for keeping the dojo and house up after the arrival of Ranma and Genma. Her Bowl cut hair framed her face just right, and accentuates her big hazel eyes, that sparkles with coldness, calculation, and a huge dosage of mischief within. Her posture tells a tale of control and grace that is expected by the daughter of a martial art family. However, currently, she protrudes another story than her usual self, this relates a tale of happiness, relief, and like always mischief.

"Na…Na…nothing" stammered Akane, missing Nabiki's teasing tone completely that is not lost by the ears of Kasumi.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighte, and pigs fly" countered Nabiki with a glint in her eyes.

As she walks off with the same gusto she came in with.

"Has Ranma-kun not returned yet?" Kasumi said from the kitchen with a little bit concern

"No" responded Akane

Whenever I hit him, in the recent weeks he has always taken longer and longer to get back to the dojo…I wonder why…he better not be going with either Shampoo or Ukyo or I am gonna make him hurt until his next life thought Akane.

"Oneechan, what do you think is happening to Ranma these days?" asked Akane trying desperately to hide the concern that is dominating her mind for the mentioned name.

"He has been acting weird hasn't he?"

Akane nods

Kasumi responded after picking up her observation and analyzed them and came expressed it:

"He seems to have been eating less and less lately"

Akane nods, as it coincides with her observation as well for the said martial artist prodigy.

"And he does seem more distant isn't he?"

Akane nods again

"He has been doing his homework and classwork, he also has not fought anybody for this entire week" Akane added, trying again to piece together the reason behind this sudden change of behavior, this being half a year after that failed wedding incident.

The changes that was wrought on, was not noticeable changes nor were they sudden. It begin like any changes, it begin with a trickle, like a trickle going past a rock in a stream, or a light flow from a minute crack on a dam. But like any changes, these changes begun to take root and the Ranma that saved her in a moment's notice, the Ranma that was her knight in shining armour, the Ranma that she knew, and the Ranma that she fell in love with...changed.

The first small change was a steady decrease of the amount of food intake, and appetite by the elite martial artist, the second change was the lack of slang in his use of language, the third was the show of manner that has seemed completely miraculous. The fourth was his paying attention in class, and the steadily increasing grades in his academic scores. The fifth was the merciless beat-downs that he gives his rivals whom he had insisted was his friend, the first to get on of these merciless or even cruel beatings was Kuno Tatewaki, then Mousse followed suit, and finally Ryouga. All of these opponents became angry and swore vengeance against him, and came to attack them at once, what happened in that fight created a shock that caused rector 12 shock-waves across the Furiken High student body.

It begun like any other fight, with all three attacking him, and him dodging creating that same circle he did to create the hiryu-shotenha. However, when he was almost done, he did not unleash the hiryu-shotenha what he released was a beast. He defeated them with a skill that was nonparallel to his usual display of skills, all of their ligaments was exposed and when they still chose to fight what happened next was what created the shock all around. No one knows what Ranma whispered to them except for the four men involved however, as for what he did. Ranma did not kill them, though killing them would have been more merciful than what he had done. Ranma had given them a final chance to back down before the fight degenerated to this point. He stated plainly that if they do not break off their nonsense then he would take permanent action against them. This was the general idea of what he said, though he worded more cruelly, coldly, sadly, and with more finality than those words that have just described his words. As for what he did: Ranma knocked all of them unconscious and made permanent damage to their spinal cords. All three survived with their lives intact, though their pride and martial arts are gone forever from their bodies.

"Akane, I think you should ask him when he gets back" Kasumi said breaking Akane's trance of reflecting back to that fateful day. Her head nodded reflexively by the inflection in Kasumi's voice that signaled her questions.

Just that moment, A redheaded girl in a red Chinese shirt and black training pants came into the dining room and plopped down with surprising composure and grace.

"Speaking of the devil, look who decided to come back." Admonished Kasumi.

Ranma glared at Kasumi, while Kasumi stood her ground unfazed. Finally giving up after a good five minutes, he turned to the person who is so kindly to give him free frequent miles and said with a tremendous fatigue in his voice:

"So tomboy, are we going to school or what?"

A crimson aura suddenly flared up around Akane, after hearing the word "tomboy"

Why does he always call me that? Am I really a tomboy? thought Akane sadly

Then all of a sudden the aura dissipated.

"So are we going or not?" asked the impatient redhead

"Since when did you care about school?" countered the tomboy

"Since when I realized..." the redhead suddenly stopped.

This redhead is Ranma Saotome, he is not a transvestite, nor a girl with a boy name. Ranma leads a very interesting life, suffice to say he was cursed in Jusenkyo, where the notorious curséd springs are. These cursed springs were created when someone or some-beast drown in the spring, when someone drop into one of these springs they change into the form of the animal or person who have drowned there. It just happens Ranma is on the receiving end of these particular interesting curses, he was training with his idiotic father in Jusenkyo without the knowledge that these springs existed or real for that matter. Thus he acquired this curse whenever he touches cold water he changes into a girl and changes back with warm water. Ranma is also a martial artist of a high caliber, though what makes him impressive is not because of his martial arts skills but he is a blooded warrior.

"Yo Kasumi, can I get some hot water before I go?" asked Ranma, after composing himself.

"The kettle is over there, and here is a thermos just in case" pointing to the stove and handing Ranma a liter of hot water in the thermos.

"Thanks, Ka-chan" Ranma gratified as he poured the water onto himself his voice went down an octave or two as he changed back to a male. He then put away the thermos into fold-space, unnoticed by both Akane and Kasumi.

"Shall we go?" Ranma-kun asked Akane

"Ok" suddenly at a lost for word.

Ranma dashed out with a very distant look, and with great skill mainly due to routine jumped up to the fence and started running toward Furikan High. Akane on the other hand is walking on the pavement.

"Umm…Ranma?" Akane asked shyly

"yes?" Ranma paused with his back to Akane

"Are you ok?"

"What do you care? You wouldn't even care if I die."

Ranma then was running at top speed toward the Furikan High entrance, leaving a very stunned and speechless Akane behind, because she was completely caught off-guard by that sub-zero response from her fiance.

"But I do care…" said Akane quietly after Ranma is already out of earshot

By the time Akane arrived at Furikan High, she was met by an eerie silence. Since other times she always has to face the hentai horde AKA entire Furikan High male population, and/or the Blue Thunder of Furikan High AKA Kuno Tatewaki .

Akane just can't seem to be able to shake off this feelings of queasiness as she went into her classroom to start the day.

End Blubber: I would like to thank my beta reader Kidan for looking over this work and made a few changes. As well as Dani's consistent pestering of me updating this one. So I hope this is a good product.


	3. What was that?

Secret of the Wild Horse

Chapter 2: What was that?

--Same Morning--

It is a quiet morning in Nerima, it is quieter than a graveyard at night in the Nekohanten, a very old woman jumped out of bed, quickly slipped in her fine, light blue silk rob with lotus flower prints, the handcraft made the lotus flower extremely alive and thriving in the light blue background.

After she donned her rob, she went through her morning routine of going through several martial arts katas, at a speed that most individual could not follow. She then followed it up with a quick shower. After toweling herself off and feeling somewhat refreshed, but still feel the heavy weight of her age upon her.

She quietly went down the steep steps and entered into the kitchen area of the restaurant which have a small window that allow easy serving to the customer area, She slowly started up the gas for the restaurant's grill and other cooking tops for the day. She then opened several pantries that holds absolutely nothing. After finishing setting up shop, she looks up at the clock on the wall it reads "4:13"

"Looks like my age is finally catching up to me" sighed Ku Long, one of the nine Amazon elders.

These Chinese Amazons should not be misconceived with those of the Greek Amazons. First, the name Amazons was given to this group of people because they like the Greek Amazons are a tribe of female warriors, and that is only similarity between the Chinese Amazons and their Greek counterparts. First, the Chinese Amazons want first and foremost create the best warrior existed, however in order to do so an Amazon must be strong body and mind.

So to ensure the strength of the Amazons, one must maintain an extremely pure warrior blood-line. That is the reason why there are two clauses within the Amazons, one is if an outsider male defeats an Amazon women, the Amazon women must pursue him with the most flamboyant fashion, in order to ensure that he has a strong strength of mind.

However, what is not known by the outside, is the additional clause within this rule, that once the male has been proven to be of strong-minded then he have several choices open to him, one he can marry the Amazon girl who was chasing him and gain warrior status in the tribe which means lower to other Amazon females but higher than an Amazon male, or he can refuse the marriage, but must procreate a child with the said women, then the male becomes an honourary member of the tribe, and must assist the tribe if their child could be endangered, which means every major warfare.

The other law involves an outsider female, if an outsider female defeated an Amazon warrior, then the Amazon warrior must put on a facade of rampage to kill the said female, should the female stands her ground the first time, then she immediately becomes a full-fledged Amazon where the duo laws does not apply to them, and could move as they wish.

If the female run at first then the Amazon warrior must pursue her until she stands her ground or her mind crack. When she stands her ground she gains the same status as when the Amazon stood it the first time. Should her mind crack before that, then it is quite obvious, she was not worthy to be an Amazon.

All of the deal about the ill-treatment of men are simply rumors created by the Amazons themselves in order to keep whoever enters the tribe honest in the reason why they have entered their tribe. The constant attack and constant threat to a person's life is what makes the females not want to join the tribe. The flamboyant pursuit seems a little bit unfair for the induction of male, so in order to create a fairness, there must be a noble lie, or withhold of information that only gives out the picture of a subordinate male. While also not blatantly lie about the status of the men within the village, but reroute the wording of the response to make it as such.

However, In fact, the Amazon tribe is an extremely open society that stress on equality, where the option of homemaker, warrior, healer, or scholar are open to all sex, however this choice only opens up by age 18, before each Amazon are trained equally in all five fields to ensure their choice are sincere. This, however, does not stop one to choose ahead of time, should the person who wants to specialize to the council of elders about their choice. The council is then to judge the person's sincerity in his or her choice, should the council deem the intention of the young was genuine, it will allow the child to pursue his or her interest, however, if not, then the specialization is denied and must follow again the path until 18. Most importantly, the forcing of one's thought to another is extremely frowned upon by the tribe. This being the only rule that is actively enforced daily by the tribe, there will be retribution after the third warning by an authoritative figure of the tribe.

Not known to anybody, besides those who meddles within Amazon tribal affairs, is the power of the elders to control a particular element of nature. Chinese Amazons always had a very close tie to the earth mother, thus she has granted each of the Amazon elders a limited control over a particular element. The element that she granted Ku Long is not one of the original five element but just as powerful. Ku Long is only a title and not her name it means literally Void Dragon.

Before gaining the title of Matriarch, each matriarch must individually go on a quest to find a way to contact the Earth Mother, the answers are usually extremely simple. Though, simplicity does not mean easy. Subsequently there are nine elders, and there can only be nine, because there are only nine elements that the Earth Mother recognizes, being Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Light, Dark, Void, and Air.

Upon finishing the quest, their previous name are completely forgotten and are remade within the forge of the Earth Mother to become a creature that will only serve the Earth Mother. There are multiple benefits for this addition, though most think the glory of serving the Earth Mother and the increase in power was not enough for the price one must pay to go through the entire ceremony and carrying the burden of the responsibility to use the powers correctly.

While pondering on the laws of her people, Ku Long turned her attention to a few creaks coming from the steep staircase, and saw it is her great granddaughter Xiang Pu descending from the stairs as she seemed finished preparing for the day.

Xiang Pu like Ku Long is a Chinese Amazon. She has a sad expression on her heart-shaped face that is framed by wet violet hair, obviously wet after a bath. Her body is sculpted to perfection by the current standard. She is sporting her turquoise shirt with a rose design with the flower curved forward onto her breast, accentuating the rose but most importantly accentuating her already impressive endowments. The shirt is extremely modest, but it makes the already voluptuous creature more seductive than ever. She chose this shirt with a certain pig-tailed boy in mind.

"Morning, Grandma" Says Xiang Pu demurely in Chinese in a tired voice not from the lack of a full night's sleep, but from a heavy heart.

"How did you sleep?" Ku Long replies, without turning around picking up her fatigue from her inflection, with a dose of concern in her voice as she begun to cook the first meal of the day, not for any of the customer but for themselves.

This meal she is cooking being at a much more slower pace than her usual speed for the customers.

"I dreamt of Airen, again" said the usually bubbly Amazon, but now she is just lethargic from her heartache from knowing that there is only one chance that her Airen would return her affections is by truly having love for her. The love potions that the Amazons was famed for, was simply uncovering any feeling of the person instantly, though for those instant love, they are only temporary. The person gains immunity of it almost immediately, should there be no such feeling in the user to begin with. So to speak the potions are for revelation purpose but it does not cause impulsive action to the person.

Ku Long just let her great granddaughter think quietly for herself first, not for just for the benefit of the violet hair bombshell but it allows also her own thought to reanalyze Ranma's actions in the recent days. His actions took a drastic change, though for what reason it is still unknown.

She has been wary of the pig-tailed boy ever since she had received a letter with black cloud in the shape of a dragon seal, and followed immediately by a more familiar ebony seal of a man in a dashing position. Both of the letter addressed the same issue of dropping the pursuit of Ranma in a reason not stated, but then that clan has never been good with explanations just orders.

Also the recent paralyzing of Mousse in such a way was an obvious reason, though rumors has it that Ranma did it, but her sources have not confirm it, either naturally or para-naturally. However, the work of it definitely confirms that an Enforcer is around.

After finish eating with some quiet conversations with her granddaughter, she had begun to wonder how could an Enforcer be involve in such a menial matter as groom hunting, unless there is some ulterior motive for this. Though from her personal recent interaction with Shadow Runner, she did not detect any reasons for such a peak in interest by the old master. Also intriguing is the appearance of another Enforcer and his personal interest in such an issue. She is drawing out blanks for all of these odd behaviors by the maintainer of peace for the Bakalayan Mountains.

Currently they are setting up one of the customer tables, Ku Long and Xiang Pu carefully carried the plates and the eating utensils and set them down on the table carefully, not like the usual flamboyancy of exhibitionist flare of martial art prowess that the customers witness.

As they were sitting down for break fasting, Ku Long facing the entrance to watch the influx of wage-workers begin to fill the street and watching for their first customer of the day to take a turn into the restaurant.

"Grandma" Xiang Pu started to speak but stopped because she does not how to follow through with what she wanted to say, the pause lengthened as the violet haired beauty contemplated her words correctly, "I think we may have messed up in following how the laws our people apply to the real world." She finished her thoughts. This is not a topic that is new to their daily discussion, Xiang Pu, like all teenagers, have a skepticism about the laws of trickery in a world that greatly values openness.

Ku Long having doubts herself about the laws, have begun to speak again the same lame excuse she have used multiple times: "The laws are as they are for the purpose of preserving our roots and it is these laws that have kept our tribe going for the last two thousand plus years."

Ku Long is the current Matriarch of the tribe, but every law change must have a six versus three favor for the change, then the laws will be changed. However, the current status of the Council is five versus four on this issue. With Jing Long, Liang Long, Tu Long and Huo Long against the change and the rest sees the sensibility for the change. The problem is not the lack of a compromise, it is the lack of the willingness of a compromise by the four opposing Matriarchs.

"But we are not living in the Village now, so does it really mean we need to follow the rules of our tribe to the letter even in foreign soil?" Shampoo pressed on with what she sees as an advantage on the repetitive response by her great grandmother. This is a standard reply to Ku Long's repetitive answer to her insistent questioning.

"You think, that I am the Matriarch, so I have the power to change the law as I wish, that is not how our laws work. It is not that I do not wish to change the backwater laws. It is some of the others on the council that refuses to even listen to this topic when it is brought up." Ku Long provided a little bit more information to quench the young one's persistent questioning and immense curiosity.

The Chinese Amazons are quietly eating their breakfast and kept their discussion about the laws and the recent changes in Saotome Ranma. From the dodging of her bike to the possibility of being Ranma that have done the thorough job on Mousse, who is currently being sent back to the tribe, to be put down.

Amazons followed a very basic rule, those that could not go on are killed to end their suffering, because Mousse only concentrated on Martial Arts, he was one of the foolish people that only concentrated on one skill rather than the norm of two. The council hoped that he would one day that he could become an Enforcer but instead he was disabled by one.

As they begun they about to open the discussion about how Mousse should be handled, suddenly Ku Long stopped talking and her muscles tensed.

Xiang Pu understands from experience with her grandmother that something is going to happen.

Both fighters heightened their senses by expanding their Chi to encompass as far as possible, but they felt a sudden frustration that they could not pinpoint the exact location of where it came from, the younger nodded as if confirming Ku Long's response, but sweat has beaded on Xiang Pu's face in order to detect the same glimmer of unnatural chi that is approaching closer and closer.

Xiang Pu slowly turned around and a silence fell within the restaurant, as Ku Long giving a signal through her eyes to Xiang Pu. The less experienced one just nodded in understanding. Both Noticed a faint shadow that could have been mistaken to be a cloud covering the sun, but both confirmed that this is what they have felt. Ku Long bounded out of the Nekohanten, out of curiosity she motioned for Xiang Pu to follow, both turn the corner to see a headless body came out of a pool of shadow. Ku Long silently communicated for her great granddaughter to tend to the corpse.

She then begun to follow the shadow and she tapped into her elemental reserve, drawing upon her void energy to form energy balls that is black and crackled by lightening because of the reaction of the void with the outside chi.

She tried to create a tracer on to the unnatural shadow that is dashing forward. However, She only set it on the the pavement that the void energy hits not the shadow. After the 10th try, she stopped trying to mark it, but now she try to destroy the energy altogether, however all she accomplished was created dent in the pavement.

Feeling complete hopelessness to identifying what it is or bring justice to the murderer, she tried the last option, which is simply following the unnatural energy. She smirked as she follow the shadow to a blind corner, as hope blossom within her to at least cornering the culprit. However, as soon as the shadow reached the edge of the shades. All traces of it completely disappeared. Ku Long screamed in frustration by her incapability to accomplish such a simple task.

The old women did the only thing she can feeling the full extent of her 300 years of existence begun her trek back to her restaurant.

---Meanwhile with Xiang Pu---

Xiang Pu is using her healer skills to concentrate on to the headless male corpse. Xiang Pu decided to not only concentrate on martial arts like Mousse but she also branched out to the healing art. So she is currently using her limited skills to examine the body. Her current examination of the body seems quite odd, The body is completely hairless, it also seemed that all the blood in the person's body is gone along with his hands and feet. The cut marks show that the hands and feet are cut off after the body is cold in the same manner that the head is cut off. The body itself is pristinely clean with no distinguishing marks, there is also no trace of chi signature leftover from the body itself nor from the killer. This is obviously is not the work by an ordinary killer also the handiwork spokes of unparalleled skills of an assassin. What is also odd, is the lack of any fluid and organ within the body like all the fluid and organs are sucked out because there is no blemish on the external skin of the body. Xiang Pu did all of her examination through her Chi sense and her eyes. After all of this is done, she hopelessly went into the restaurant and called the local police force.

After a short while a police trooper came in front of the Nekohanten, Ku Long went frozen as she saw the dead corpse, sudden comprehension stroke her like a lightning from Thor. With trembling hands, she slowly went into the restaurant without her usual grace but with rather wobbly legs and her face is white with obvious fear that she does not show under normal circumstances. As soon as she entered the restaurant, she immediately reached for the nearest chair. She collapsed into the chair because her fear-caused wobbly legs. It could not hold on to her body weight anymore and felt every seconds of her life coursing through her body weighing down and for the first time in her life she felt like her true age.

A/N: I know the biographies in the last chapter as some of the reviewers had said it was unnecessary, but I, on the contrary, think it is quite necessary to the point of essential, mainly because the preconception of some of these characters that you develop in reading the cannon could be implied, but Takahashi-sama never come out and say it. I have seen the protrayal of the characters ranging from a docile Akane to a bitchy Akane, from a malicious Kasumi to a clueless Kasumi, and a playful Nabiki to a malicious Nabiki. I just want to clear up the misinterpretation people may have of them, and take everyone to the same page of the interpretation of the manga. Especially with what I have planned, it is extremely crucial that I have set this up as it is.

I would also like to thank Jason Wong for writing his Way of the Ninjistu, and a few other people's fanfiction, which I have incorporated their views and interpretation of the manga into this work.


End file.
